Day 3. Phoenix Tribe's Arrived and a Struggle
Here is Day 3 goes in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. Laval: '''(Narrating) Next day after we got the supplies, I went to the tournament after Phoenix Tribe's arrived. Next day Laval saw the Phoenix Temple here on top of Mount Cavora, and he saw the Phoenix Tribe's here at the Tournament Lavel went off to the Tournament '''Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Animal Tribe's of Chima. It's time for the most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day of the struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Shadowind! Crooler: '''Wilhurt! '''Announcer: And who will leave today as our new struggle Champion!? All: Worriz! Laval! Crowd: Shadowind! Announcer: Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's All: Struggle! Lagravis: '''Everyone. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four Animal Tribe's who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Wilhurt! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Worriz! It's his first trip to the final! Worriz and Laval are staring at each other '''Lagravis: '''And Struggle number 3 who happens to be the prince of the Lion Tribe, Laval! So, who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home for the Grand price. The price of Struggle- the Ten Crystal trophy! And a chance to on my brother and our defending champion, Shadowind! It wont be long now, Folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official struggles rules before we begin! They went to see the Rules '''Lagravis: '''You already know the rules, but a refresher can't hurt. It's easy! You've each got 100 Orbs. Attack to take away your opponent's Orbs. That's all you have. Land a hit and your opponent will drop Orbs. But if you're hit, you'll be the one losing Orbs, so watch out! Keep collection Orbs. When the match is over,the participant with the most Orbs wins! When you're ready go talk to the tournament promoter. He's in the ring. He and Worriz went to the Announcer, and they are going to fight '''Laval: '''Hey... I'm sorry about what I done to you. '''Worriz: '''Huh? You mean the Speedor Tournament that I lost my... '''Laval: '''Yeah. '''Worriz: You still worried about that? You have to learn how to let it go. Laval: But I got alot in my mind. Sorry. Worriz: Hey, what am I sorry for? Announcer: '''Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Laval and his friend, Worriz! He is fighting him and he won '''Announcer: '''And the winner is Laval! Not even friendship will show this Lion down. And Worriz couldn't put up a fight too. He ran to Worriz '''Worriz: (Sigh) Aw Mam! I cannot believe I lost. But still, you can win this tournament. Laval: Sure. And I have a lot of fun fighting you. Worriz is not happy Worriz: '''Yeah, I can't believe I lost from you. Like last time. '''Laval: Come on, let's find a way to cheer you up. Worriz: Nah, I'm good. Thanks. Then Wilhurt and his gangs appeared Wilhurt: Out of my way. Worriz: You in a rush to lose from him? Wilhurt: '''Shut up. Then Laval and Willhurt are gonna fight '''Annoucer: '''Now it's time for this Battle. Laval Vs Wilhurt! Laval is fighting him and he defeated him '''Announcer: '''Wow! Laval is very good, and he's the winner! '''Crooler: '''Curse that Lion. '''Eris: '''Laval! '''Razar: '''You did it! '''Crowd: '''Shadowind! Laval saw his Uncle in his Shadowind Outfit and he knows he's gonna fight him '''Announcer: You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket. Lavertus: '''There's only room for one more. '''Announcer: Well, may the best boy win! Lavertus: Say, Laval. How about I throw the match for you? Laval: '''Why? '''Lavertus: '''If you win, and I'll make it worth you while. '''Laval: It's that so! Announcer: '''Laval, our underdog Hero, versus Shadowind, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks! '''Lavertus: '''Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that was a big mistake. He is fighting him and he won the Game '''Rogon: '''Laval! '''Bladvic: '''You did it! '''Flinx: '''Congratulations, Laval! He won the Game and he got the Champion Belt and the Trophy and everyone is Cheering to him Minutes Later They take Flinx to Spiral Mountain and they look at the Sun '''Flinx: '''Wow, I can't believe you want me to hang out with you, guys. '''Cragger: '''Well, we are. Laval is giving them Crystals to his friends, and they look at the sunset with their Crystal '''Laval: '''As promise. '''Gorzan: '''Thank you so much, dude. '''Fangar: One more treasure for us to share. Eris: I got a Present, too... for all of us. She show them Cupcakes All: Whoa! Laval is losing his balance and he fell off Spiral Mountain In the Dream Lacal found himself in the Station of Awakened, and he's on a Platform of a Boy with his Shadow Laval: '''What the? I'm back here in this place? '''Voice: So much to do Laval: '''Huh? Ansem, is that you? '''Voice: so little time... Laval: '''What does that mean? '''Voice: '''Don't be afraid. '''Laval: '''Sure, I can't. '''Voice: The Door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it? Laval: '''Well... Alright. He walk forward and then three pedestal with Weapon has appeared '''Laval: What the? Voice: '''Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well. '''Laval: '''I have to choose a weapon? Alright.... I go with the sword. '''Voice: '''The power of Warrior. Invisible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek? '''Laval: '''Yeah! It disappeared '''Voice: '''You're path has set. Now what is it that you give up? He walk to the Rod '''Voice: '''The power of Mystic. Inner Strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this that you give up? '''Laval: '''Yeah! It disappeared '''Voice: You've chosen the power of Warrior. You've given the power of a mystic. Is this the form you seek? Laval: '''Yes. And then the floor is Shaking and it's breaking apart and he's floating to another Station of Awakened of a Black Mage and then he's sword appeared '''Mysterious Voice: You've gained the power to fight. Laval: '''I really like this Sword. And then a Black Creatures appeared '''Laval: '''What the? Not them again. '''Mysterious Voice: There will be times, you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. He is fighting them and a dark creature is behind him Mysterious Voice: Behind you! Laval is attacking them and the floor turned dark and he got sucked in Meanwhile Laval has appeared in a Station of Awakening of a Boy with an Armor piece and he saw a door Laval: Is that a door? He tried to open it and it doesn't work Laval: Strange. I cannot get it open. And then he saw a Chest, he opened it and it was a Potion and saw a Barrel and a Crate he left it, Push it and destroy it and then the Door has been opened and he walk to the light and he's in Chima Laval: I'm back in Chima? Mysterious Voice: Hold on. The door won't open yet. Don't, tell more about yourself and your friends. He saw his father, Tormak and his Uncle Lagravis: What are you and your friends so afraid of? Laval: '''Being Different. '''Lagravis: '''Being Different? This one is so bad? '''Tormak: '''What's most important to you and your Friends? '''Laval: Friendship. Tormak: '''Is Friendship such a big deal!? '''Lavertus: '''What do you and your friends want outta life? '''Laval: '''To be Strong. '''Lavertus: '''To be Strong, huh? '''Voice: You're afraid of being different. You want to have Friendship. You want to be Strong. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. Laval: '''Okay. I hope is good. '''Voice: '''The Day you will open the Door is both far off and very near. Meanwhile He is in a Station of Awakening of a Blue Cat and Then Black Creatures appeared '''Laval: '''Again?! Then he's sword appeared '''Laval: '''Again? He is fighting them with his Dream Sword and he defeated them '''Laval: '''That was close. And then he saw a Light '''Laval: What is that light? He step on it and then the beam of light is making a Platform Laval: Whoa! I wonder where it leads to. He walk across the Platform and he's in another Station of Awakened of him and saw a light Voice: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. He looking at his shadow and then it has rise up Voice: '''But don't be afraid. And don't forget... Laval is going to run away to the stair and then it's gone, so he has no choice but to fight that shadow, he's fighting it and he Defeated it and then he's sword is gone '''Laval: '''Huh? He fall down and he cannot break free from the Darkness and then his shadow is going to collapse with him '''Voice: But don't be afraid. You hold the Mightiest Weapon of all. So don't forget. Laval is too late to break free Voice: You are the one's who will open the door.